my twin children
by aqua-angel16
Summary: not only did he cheat on her but while she was pregent with twins. he moved away and came back four years later only to run into his former lover and...kids?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

"mommy! mommy! can we go to the park!! pleaseeeeeee" 4 year old kimiko whinned drooping her dog ears onto her skull "no no mommy lets go to the pool!!" and 4 year old Keishi pleded giving his best puppy look ever. a sweet giggle was heard.

"you too are going to be the death of me, i swear." kagome smiled picking up her adorable twins.

"but mooomm i wanna go to the park and keishi wants to go swimming it's not like we can do too things at one time." kimiko pouted but her and her brother burst into laughter when their mother tickled them mirsiclessly (a/n: spelling) on the bed. "stop. stop." kimiko giggled "keishi do something"

"m-mommm. stop i'm ticklish!!" keishi laughed and squimed around "sis i cannnnt"

"oh i'll stop ok." kagome giggled picking her children up."mm-kay well i know this park that has a pool there. we can go their today if you to clean up your room. how's that sound??" the twins exchanged glances and their face lit up with excitement

"OK MOMMY!!" they cheered jumping out of her arms rushing to their room. kagome shook her head smiling. then frowned

_*flash back*_

_"kagome? kagome honey why are you crying? and on the toliet." midori kagome's mother asked conciernd. she said nothing just held up a plastic pregnaticy (a/n: spelling) test that had positve on it._

_"ohh sweetie..being pregnate is'nt a bad thing...did you tell him?" midori asked and kagome wailed_

_"mommm i cant....he got 'her' pregnate. he Slept with her while with me...she was pregnate with his child before me.....i-i cant tell him. please dont tell him mom...please" kagome cried_

_"it's ok sweetie. i wont tell and i'll be with you through this all..dont worry" midori promised_

_"thank you mommy..i'm so scared.... i dont know what to do" kagome broke out in tears again_

_*flashback ended*_

"mommy.." kimiko wispered climbing onto her mothers lap

"yes sweetie?" kagome asked raping her arms around her daughter

"are you ok" keishi finished for his sister raping his arms around kagomes legs tight and she pet his head

"course sweeties, mommy's fine. now lets go to that park!" kagome giggled and her children boomed with happness

"yaaahh!! hey sis race ya to the car!" keishi challenged

"only if your ready" kimiko shot back and kagome laughed

"ok you guys ready." kagome asked and they noded

"one" kimiko started

"two" keishi said

"three!" kagome finished and they toke off runing towards the car. kagome giggled and walked to follow them and once she got there they we're aguring about who won

"LIER!!! you know i won!" keishi shouted

"yeah right! maybe secound place!" kimiko growled

"no i one the race"! keishi shot back

"how about if you too stop fighting i'll take you out for ice cream!!" kagome smiled and they squeeled in delight

"ok mommy! i'm sorry keishi!!" kimiko apologized

"feh, sorry kimi" keishi said

kagome laughed and got into the car driving to the park. kagome sometimes spoiled her kids she would aways be the prefect mom because there father was'nt in there life

* * *

"inuyasha!!" miroku called and he whiped around to see his best friend smiling

"what??" he snaped

"tokyo!! is what we're here!! its full of the hottest women!" miroku smiled, not a good smile, a preverted type smile.

"wow ok then we'll you know we might not be here long right..."inuyasha said

"aww so what lets enjoy it anyway!" was his reply and inuyasha just rolled his eyes

"come on we're suppose to meet up with koga and seeshomaru at the park."

"fine...." miroku puffed

**15 minutes later they arrived at the park**

"there they are lets go" inuyasha said dragging miroku away from the girls sitting on the bench.

"inuyasha,..monk get away from them before we have to bail you out of jail again.." sesshomaru said calmly. inuyasha turned to face his half brother but his nose picked up a very familar scent

_'peachs, rasberries, and...m-me??!' _inuyasha thought shocked he turned around to see where the scent was coming from..then he saw her....his ex. lover..... his life, his everything.  
standing there playing with too kids....

"kids!" inuyasha shoted and everyone looked at him even kagome and she felt a heart ache

_'oh no-'_ she thought

"k-keishi!!, kimiko!! it's time to go!" she shoted which only got his attention more

"hmm? but why mama?" they asked at the same time

_'m-mama?! k-kagome has....kids?' _inuyasha thought upset _'no it does'nt matter.'_ he thought and started to walk over to her

"please i-it's time..to go get the ice-cream i promised you..please lets jus--

"k-kagome?" inuyasha asked and she paled "kagome higuarshi?!" she slowly turned to face him

_'i'll act as if i dont know him'_? she thought

"who's that mommy kimiko asked and keishi added

"yeah do you know him?"

"n-no sweethearts i dont know him.." kagome said and sudden relizeation hit her _'damn it he's a demon! he can tell when i'm lieing!'_ kagome scolded herself in her mind

"kagome dont lie to me..it's me inuyasha!"

"HEY! mommy said she not, no you! leave my mommy alone!" kimiko shoted and kicked his knee

"OW! you little br-

"hey dont talk to my sister that way!" keishi barked and bared his fangs and him

"mr..inuyasha please leave me and my children alone." luckly for her the twins had her hair ...but they did have dog ears...

"kagome...you, you really dont remember me do you." inuyasha was hurt and upset

"of course i remeber you inuyasha....how could i not remeber the man who-- never mind just dont bother me anymore. ok, i've been put through enough.... have a nice day.." kagome says picking up kimiko and keishi before walking to her car

"bleh!!!" the twins stuck there tounge out at inuyasha

"k-kagome..."


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you guys soooo much for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: still dont own never have never will.**

* * *

kimiko and keishi were at school and kagome laid in bed crying. she just had to see the man that riped her heart out and made her life hell. she does'nt regret her children. she loves them and could never be happier with her children..but when kagome saw inuyasha it brought back old and painful memeries. (a/n: spelling)

_'why! why did i have to see him. how dare talk to me after what he's done...i hate him. i wish i'd never met him.' _kagome shouted in her mind then toke a second before saying

"no. i should thank him when he finds out,...if it were'nt for him i would'nt have such wonderful children." kagome sighed and climbed out of bed when her phone rang. then caller id read

_'hojo akkito'_

kagome dated him but they've kinda been haven some problems. After he met kagome's kids he's been argueing (a/n: spelling) that he should be their new father because he felt as if he would be a great father figure. though kagome was'nt so quick to trust another man or really anyone.

kagome sighed 'should i answer?' for the fourth time the phone rang and kagome picked it up.

"hello? KAGOME!! did you answer my question?! will you?" hojo pestered and kagome rolled her eyes

"hojo! you cannot be the father! ok! we are not in that kind of relationship!" kagome shouted in the phone hanging up then the door bell rang and kagome went to go answer it.

"kagome" a husky voice whipered and her eyes widen

"n-no...no! leave me alone!!" kagome yelled and tried to slam the door but he caught it and steped inside raping his arms around kagome inhailing her scent

"kagome. do you hate me?" the man asked

"after what you did inuyasha who would'nt hate you?!" kagome yelled finnally geting out of his grip. she puffed out air before saying

"my kids will be here any minute you need to leave.."

"ahh..so who's the dog demon that got you pregnate kagome?" inuyasha asked hoping to get the angerness out of his voice

_'you dumb ass!' _kagome shouted in her head but before she could answer kimiko and keishi ran and huged her.

"mommy!" they cheered but did'nt seem to notice inuyasha

"hey sweeties" kagome smiled hugging them but she mouthed to inuyasha 'LEAVE'

"hey kids. sorry about yesterday" inuyasha said and kimiko and keishi turned to see inuyasha

"what are you doing here" the twins said at the same time

"i had to talk with your mommy."

"ok....now leave" keishi growled not liking the idea of this man too close to his mother

"KEISHI!!" kimiko and kagome snaped and his ears drooped

"dont be so mean" kimiko whinned even though she did'nt like him she was'nt going to be rude to her mothers guest

"inuyasha we will 'talk' later. i'll meet you tomorrow at 6 near central park." he nodded an left. kagome feared of what would come of tomorrow, her being alone with her ex. lover, and _baby daddy......_

**END CHAPPIE: please review thank you love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:: I don't own and you know that, I know that, and the ower knows that so why do I have 2 say it?**

**Anyway thank you for .the Few who did review and I am soooooooo sorry 4 making you wait dis long but here it is please reviw I want 15. Gome. Luv u ^^**

**LAST TIME:::**

"what are you doing here" the twins said at the same time

"i had to talk with your mommy."

"ok...now leave" keishi growled not liking the idea of this man too close to his mother

"KEISHI!" kimiko and kagome snaped and his ears drooped

"dont be so mean" kimiko whinned even though she did'nt like him she was'nt going to be rude to her mothers guest

"inuyasha we will 'talk' later. i'll meet you tomorrow at 6 near central park." he nodded an left. kagome feared of what would come of tomorrow, her being alone with her ex. lover, and baby daddy...

**NOW:::**

'Urgh! Damn him. Damn him to hell. He just had too come back in my life and wants to act all lovey duvy. Well I anit fallin for his shit. He crushed me ..but know he's trying to play all sweet. Like he did'nt .

*sigh* well I knew sooner or later I'd have to face him ..guess today is the day he finds out every thing.'

Kagome thought sadly as the approached central park

Kagome frowned when she saw inuyasha looked at her smiling.

'why would he be so happy' kagome thought bitterly. She did'nt have anything against him. Unless you x out the fact he cheated .  
then no gruge.

"hiya kaggs." Inuyasha said and kagome sighed

"hi inuyasha .look we got some

"hey we should get going." Inuyasha said happily dragging kagome igoring completely what she was trying to say

"g-going? no we should stay here and talk-

"i know this great place, come on" inuyasha smiled sadly before draging her off

**WATERPARK::::::::**

"inuyasha look i came to discuss-

"hey lets go on that on!" inuyasha shouted over her draging her to the next ride.

**LUNCH::::::**

"that was fun hun?" inuyasha laughed and kagome smiled weakly

"yeah fun but i invited you so we could talk about something inportant.."

"yeah yeah later..hey lets go to that spa you use to love...or your favortive spot by that river.. or-

"inuyasha.."

"maybe we can go down to the beach since you love the ocean or-

"inuyasha!"

"well we might not have time but-

"INU-YA-SHA!" kagome screamed getting the attention of eveyone in the resterount (a/n spelling)

"huh?"

"we need to go some where and TALK!" kagome sighed and inuyasha's eyes narrowed

"why?"

"huh? w-this is why i invited you, to talk"

"so when we're done "talking" you'll never speak to me again" inuyasha whispered harshly and kagome saw the hurt in his eyes. but guess what. it did'nt faze her beacause she, was hurting to.

"inuyasha that may or may not happen but we need to disscus your children"

if kagome did'nt have his attention she sure as hell had it now. He put some money on the table and rushed out the door dashing into a park. He somehow gently shoved her on the bench.

"start talking" kagome rolled her eyes

"oh NOW you wanna talk"

"what the fuck do you mean children?" inuyasha growled

"oh i forgot to ask how are you and kikyo doing?" kagome ignored what he said

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU-

"inuyasha clam down" kagome sighed

"NO!" he shouted and kagome shook her head

"still as temptered as ever" kagome mumbled and he eyes softened

"g-gome''

kagome twiched in anger

"DONT fucking call me that"

"What the fuck is your problem!" inuyasha snapped

"oh i dont know...maybe catching you in bed with my sister? kagome said sadly looking down

_'throb'_

"no! you never even give me time to explain!" inuyashasaid trying to defend himself

"ohh so i could here how you fucked her? no thanks" kagome scoffed and he growled

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU!" kagome looked as if she where about to throw up so he finished

"and i was drunk" there was silence before kagome spoke softly

"but it does'nt make up for the fact that you got her pregenate" kagome whispered and inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but kagome cut him off with a faint whisper.

"while i was pregenate with YOUR twins."

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH soooo sorry**

** i never update to busy reading other people's stories hehe srry PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck is your problem!" inuyasha snapped

"oh i dont know...maybe catching you in bed with my sister? kagome said sadly looking down

'throb'

"no! you never even give me time to explain!" inuyashasaid trying to defend himself

"ohh so i could here how you fucked her? no thanks" kagome scoffed and he growled

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU!" kagome looked as if she where about to throw up so he finished

"and i was drunk" there was silence before kagome spoke softly

"but it does'nt make up for the fact that you got her pregenate" kagome whispered and inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but kagome cut him off with a faint whisper.

"while i was pregenate with YOUR twins."

NOW:::

Inuyasha swore he heard his heart drop into his stomache. There was no possible way he was a father..he thought he was when Kikyo lied to him..just to ruin her sisters life..her baby was'nt his..and he sure as he knew Kagome did'nt have any reason to lie to him...but why? Why would'nt she tell him something so important as this? They were his god-damn children! She had no right to keep him from his flesh and blood..then it clicked...thoses kids...thoses too little pups..  
were his..his pups..ha! No wonder..Keishi had his stuborn attitudue and Kimiko was the spiting image of him..but she had a personality just like Kagome.

"Why?" Inuyasha whispered staring at the ground not wanting to look at Kagome's face at all right now. "Because I did something stupid? My one mistake in our relationship Kagome! Huh!" Inuyasha growled and Kagome whinced

"Why the hell whould you keep me from my own pups!" Inuyasha shouted and Kagome shot up from her seat and fought back with the same passion.

"Oh i'm sorry but did'nt you say you did'nt want kids's Inuyasha! And i would never bring them around someone so vial! I dont want MY children picking up your rotten ways Inuyasha!" she spat his name out like it was venem.

"Kagome what fucking demon does not want pups! ALL demon's produce at least one pup and find a mate! And i'm not vial bitch!  
I was drunk and drugged!"

"Ok then asshole! you have a pup remember! Kikyo! Go back to my slut sister and your slut mate and pup!" Kagome hissed and Inuyasha laughed as if it had been the funnest thing in the world before saying

"No wench i have two pups and a sexy pissed off mate" He whispered hotly in her ear as she turned red with blush and anger.

"I am not your- Kagome was intterupted by Inuyasha's lips on hers and he sucked in all the words and breaths she had. And when he pulled away she had forgoten what she was going to say.

"I love you Kagome"

'NO! No! oh god why!' Kagome screamed in her mind. Suddenly she pushed him away and ran home.

-OoO-

"M-Mommy?" The twins said at the same time.

"Yes sweeties?" Kagome asked tucking in her little angels.

"Why do you talk to a man that make you cry?" Keishi asked hugging his little sister and Kagome stiffed.

"Umm baby what are you talking about"

Kimiko whispered "We smelled tears on you" and feel asleep so Keishi finished what she was going to say.

"After you talked to man"

"Dont worry about mommy. He did'nt do any- Kagome stopped talking to her son as soon as she noticed he had feel asleep. Luck because she hated lieing to her kids.

-CcC-

"MOMMY! pancwakes! pancwakes!" The twins shouted jumping on Kagome's bed and her.

"huh? You want pancakes?" Kagome asked groaning

"No daddy made pancakes" The twins smiled and Inuyasha came in the room kagome did the only thing she could do..she screamed

-CcC-

"Mommy! are you ok!" Both twins said with tears in their eyes as Kagome's eyes shot open and stared at one vilote eye'd and one green eye'd beauty.

"Y-yes baby's mommys ok" and the next thing that happened almost made her cry. Inuyasha burst in her room in a fighting stance ready to kill. Keishi scoffed and Kimiko groaned and shaked her head as she said

"Oh yeah man is here"


End file.
